Excitment, Pain, Love & Lust
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: Hermione is stuck for valentines day, she has just been dumped, but who surprises her the most? Dramione 0ne shot. COMPLETE


**Hey hey hey gentle ladies and fellows! My first challenge! **

**Are you excited Jade? Well yes I am, reader, yes I am :) **

_**RULES & REGGS**_

Must use all prompts ~ Hogsmeade, Owl post, picnic, love potion!

Must have romance or angst in the story

**Let the games begin!**

* * *

**Excitement, Pain, Love & Lust**

The godfather clock, that had suddenly appeared in the room of requirement, rang loud and smoothly, signalling to Hermione that she had ten minuets until her next class. Hermione sighed , gently closed her book and placed it on her lap. She escaped to this room when the library didn't calm her well enough. Her temper had flared and her feelings had been stung at her last class when exiting. Ron had pulled her aside, looking every where but at her.

"_Er, 'Mione?" Ron had asked, shuffling his feet._

"_Yes Ron?" She said dipping her head with a small smile and finally capturing his worried gaze._

_Her heart picked up speed at the thought of what he was going to tell her. Half of her mind told her that she should be incredibly cautious as to how she would take the next few words that came out of her boyfriends mouth and the other part was leaping for joy, saying that he was finally going to take a step with her!_

"_I think, it would be wise if er.. oh bloody hell... If we were just friends. Ya'know?"_

_Hermione blinked a few times and the happy, crazy part of her settled and then became angry quite quickly. Where had this come from, oh so suddenly?_

"_Have I done something wrong, or were you just playing around?" She seethed, dropping her gaze._

_The anger rolled off of her, she could feel it everywhere and this triggered off an alarm in her subconscious. She needed to calm down unless something bad might happen .Ron looked to start to explain himself but she held up a hand._

"_Talk later, Ronald." She spat at him and stormed off to the room of requirement, letting all her anger out by throwing pillows and punching a few dummies that the room had made magically appear. _

How had she been so wrong in her judgements of Ron? He seemed happy and content in their relationship together! A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly swatted it away, knowing there was no point in turning positively glum about it. She stood and fixed her robes before heading to the door. She sent a quick thanks to the room and exited, calm enough to keep her head on straight for potions.

"That was quite a performance Granger!"

Hermione jumped and turned, looking at the only boy who could raise her temper again with a few words. It seemed he had it down to an art.

"Bugger off Ferret face, I am in no mood for your games" She snapped and turned on her heel walking the way she once was.

She heard his heavy foot falls as he caught up to her.

"What the Weasel did was idiotic you know?" Malfoy said, keeping his eyes trained in front of him.

Hermione glanced at her walking partner and saw an unknown expression cross his face and then disappear.

"And why would that be, Malfoy?" Hermione grumbled.

"Because he didn't deserve you in the first place and yet he still let you go." And with that he disappeared into the potions classroom that they had arrived at.

Hermione stood gaping at the back of Malfoy's head. Was he confounded? Sick? That would be considered kind and even romantic, but we were talking about Draco Malfoy who was a slimey git when it came to women. She shook her head at the oddness of his statement and sat next to harry who gave her a thoughtful look. He was surely thinking of a way to bring up what happened with Ron, but she was having none of it. As soon as Harry opened his mouth, she hopped up and carried her books right over next to Malfoy and sat herself down without a side glance to the Slytherin she was sitting next to. She could feel the curiosity through Malfoy's stare but she ignored it and listened to Snape.

"Today, we will be making a love potion. Who ever you are sitting next to, is your partner – Longbottom, don't talk while I am speaking ten points from Gryffindor, as I was saying, you must make it in the hour that has been given to you and your instructions are on your table now. If I find that a potion is wrong you will get detention." Snape said smoothly in his snotty voice.

Most of the class groaned but stood to collect ingredients from the cupboard. Hermione finally looked to Malfoy ready to give instructions when he spoke firmly.

"I'll get the roots and you can stir. Seeing as you have thought it be merry to sit at my table I am still in charge." He said looking her over.

She nodded once and read the instructions twice over. Over the next hour neither talked or made any plan on doing so and so they finished the potion earlier then everyone, bottling it and handing it to Snape.

"Excellent Draco! You and your partner may now leave." He said moving away to assess harry and Ron's potion.

She smirked when Snape hit the boys over the back of their heads rather harshly. As she collected her things she found Draco to be already gone, leaving a strange sinking feeling in her chest. She shook it off and walked to the common room. Seeing as it was a friday, she jumped into some casual clothes and was about to head off to Hogsmeade, when she heard a tapping on her window. She looked at the common postal owl and let it in, fetching it a treat and taking the note off it's leg.

_You are incredibly stunning._

_F_

F? Who could F possibly be? She thought as her cheeks turned a reddish hue. She smiled and trotted down the few stairs and with Dumbledore's permission she was out into Hogsmeade and enjoying the freedom. As she walked around she saw pink everywhere, well pink and red. Coming up close to a sign she exhaled sharply feeling a sadness swell in her stomach.

_VALENTINES DAY TOMORROW! _

_Hope you're feeling lucky girls!_

_Lets hope we ALL feel a little magic!_

She had no partner! She had originally going to be dating ron and spending the day with him, but it seemed that had all changed and she would be alone tomorrow. She swallowed some tears and entered the shop. She bought small trinkets to cheer herself up. She bought some champagne, a crystal glass, a beautiful outdoor rug and a new bangle, telling herself it was her reward for being so strong. The Lady who ran the shop gave a her a polite smile and handed her items back wishing her a splendid day tomorrow. She smiled and thanked her, making sure that whether she was alone or taken she would be happy tomorrow!

* * *

The next day every body was holding hands and giving each other sly smiles. She waved to a few people and made her way down to the lake. She reached inside her bag and brought out the rug and placed it on the ground. Then she pulled out the champagne and glass and placed them on the rug. As she shimmied down onto the rug she felt overwhelmingly happy. The rug must have had some type of charm on it. As she let the feelings run over her, she pored herself a glass of the beautiful liquor and sipped at it watching the sun rays flit across the lakes surface.

A small tap bought her out of her happy state and she turned to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Malfoy.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" She asked, frowning as to why he was here.

"I can see the gears grinding in your head Granger. I'm just here to sit. That's if you will let me." He said motioning to the rug. She nodded dazed, wondering if he was tricking her.

"I've come to tell you something." He said staring out across the lake.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her glass down.

"And what exactly would that be?" She asked, letting anger seep into her words.

"I think that I may like you. I think that I may even love you. Strange isn't it" He said, turning to look at her properly with a smirk on his face.

She shook her head in confusion.

"You what? How can you like me, when you've mocked and teased me for the past 3 years!" She asked him to shocked to move or look any where other then his eyes.

"I think I liked you then too. I think I teased you and hurt you becase you arent, well.. a pureblood, and my family would not approve, but then when the room of requirement let open a window yesterday. I saw you fierce, hurt and strong and then I finally knew nothing matters when it comes to those kind of emotions." he said quietly, reaching out a pushing a stray hair away from her face.

Her eyes closed and she let out a longing sigh.

"You aren't playing me?" She asked almost scared of his answer.

"I would never and anyway didn't you get my note yesterday?" He whispered to her and suddenly she could feel his breath on her face and he titled her chin up towards his face.

She gaped at him.

"That was you?"

He nodded and a small smile graced his lips once again

"I have a question though." He stated staring at her lips and then her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked him. She licked her dry lips and she could almost hear him groan.

"Be my valentine ...Hermione? Be my valentine now, and days after that?" He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes" She whispered back.

And they kissed.

~FIN~

* * *

**I quite enjoyed writing that! Cheerio chaps for the next round of writing!**

**=3**


End file.
